The present invention relates generally to the field of garden hose spray systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a system including a pump and control mechanism for boosting the flow rate, pressure, momentum, and/or exit velocity of a water flow (or water stream) through the system.
Household garden hoses may be used for a wide variety of tasks around a home. However, at pressures supplied by household plumbing systems, the pressure of outgoing streams may be fairly low, for example approximately 0.4 megapascals (MPa), or approximately 60 pounds per square inch (psi). To compensate, household garden hoses may be fitted with a wide variety of fittings and/or nozzles to increase the water pressure in the system and provide a stream of water with an increased exit velocity. However to increase the outgoing velocity of the water stream, such nozzles may greatly reduce the outgoing flow rate, which is the product of average velocity and flow cross-section—for example from approximately 315 to 630 cubic centimeters per second (cm3/s), or approximately 5 to 10 gallons per minute (gpm), down to less than 190 cm3/s (3 gpm).
Devices other than garden hose boosting pumps, such as powered pressure washers for example, are known to be used to clean dirt, paint, or mold from pavement, brick face, cement, or other surfaces. To achieve such results, these devices may generally provide an energized water stream but with a greatly increased pressure (e.g., approximately 9.6 MPa (1400 psi)) and a greatly reduced flow rate (e.g., approximately 80 to 90 cm3/s (1.3-1.4 gpm)). Heavy duty pressure washers may provide streams with even higher pressures (e.g., 20 to 35 MPa (3000-5000 psi)) and possibly greater flow rates (e.g., approximately 225 cm3/s (3.5 gpm)). The high pressure streams of heavy duty pressure washers may facilitate more demanding tasks, such as resurfacing or cutting of materials, which may require extremely powerful flows.